Thankful
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: #6 in my Holiday series. The team gets together for a nice, quiet Thanksgiving. AU
1. Chapter 1

Here is the next installment in my Holiday Series. It follows _A Place Called Home_ and will have a oneshot companion called _Family Matters_. I hope you enjoy them both.

* * *

**A/N:** I was asked where Cassie was during my Valentine's Day story and, I hate to admit this, but I completely forgot about her. I promised to put her in a story but I couldn't figure out how to fit her in realistically until now. I hope this is satisfactory.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One of these days, I am going to buy the rights to this show but, alas, today is not that day.

* * *

**Spoiler Warnings:** None

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**21 November**

Sam was restless. Due to the fact she was carrying twins and the risk her age presented, Carolyn had placed her on maternity leave early. She hated sitting around, doing nothing. And she'd been doing it for over a month! How was she going to deal with three more weeks of this forced inactivity? She felt like she was going stir crazy. She couldn't even help with the preparation for Thanksgiving. Jack had actually threatened to lock her in their room if she so much as opened a can of corn. She felt so useless.

But Jack was out of the house at the moment, picking up some last minute things for dinner tomorrow so she'd decided to tidy up a bit before their guests arrived. And they were due in just a little while. Daniel and Vala were flying in from Area 51. She hadn't seen them since the 4th of July party and was excited for them to arrive. She'd definitely missed them. And Teal'c was to meet them at the SGC then drive to the house. He'd been off-world for a few months, having left SG-1 to aid the Jaffa council. He seemed happy. Well, happy for Teal'c. She missed having him on Earth but was glad he seemed to finally be content with his role as a leader of the Free Jaffa. She knew he was also enjoying the time he was able to spend with Rya'c, and his family. He'd fought long and hard for the chance to see his family grow up happy, safe and free and Sam would not begrudge him that. She knew better than most how important family was.

Thinking about family got her worrying over Cassie. She'd invited the girl home for Thanksgiving but she'd declined saying she was on-call at the hospital. Sam was so proud of Cass, following in Janet's footsteps to become a doctor. Sam and Jack had both tried to convince her to take a job at the SGC, but she'd been adamant about doing it on her own, by her own merits. Sam couldn't fault her for that. In fact,, it made her even more proud of the wonderful woman Cassie had grown up to be. She just wished she got to see her more often. Sam had been disappointed when Cassie had chosen to stay on the east coast after university but she understood that, too. It would be easier to make it on her own without the rest of them hovering over her. Well, at least she'd promised to get time off to visit at Christmas.

Sam pushed thought of Christmas away for the time being. First she had to get through Thanksgiving. So, with that thought in mind, she got busy tidying up the house for their guests.

()()()()

Less than an hour later, Jack walked in the door. He scanned the living room for his wife and his eyes narrowed when he didn't see her. She'd promised to take it easy. If she was up and about, he'd...

"Sam!" he called loudly.

"I'm in the kitchen, Jack." she called and Jack hurried to the kitchen, bags in hand.

"You had better not be over-exerting yourself." he said before he even reached the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the scene. She was sitting on the floor in front of an open cabinet, looking extremely uncomfortable. "What the hell?"

"Not a word, Jack O'Neill." Sam glared at him from her position on the floor. "Just help me up."

"I don't know if I should." He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a brow, Teal'c-style. "You _did_ go against direct orders form the doc. I wonder what she would say if I told her-"

"Jack!"

"Fine." he said with a grin as he moved to help his very pregnant wife up. "But I'll have you know I reserve the right to say I told you so for at least the next few hours."

Sam only rolled her eyes then went back to glaring as they made their way into the living room. He helped her to sit on the sofa then followed suit and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"What were you doing, any way?"

"I was trying to pull out the roasting pan. I hate having to put all of the cooking duties on Vala. She's supposed to be our guest."

"Need I remind you that she's the one who suggested she do all the cooking?"

"I know, but-"

"No buts." he interrupted and looked her square in the eye. "I know how difficult it is for you to be so limited in what you can and cannot do, but it really is for your own good. Yours and the twin bundles of joy you're carrying. If you're not careful, you could end up on bed rest until you give birth. If you think you're having a tough time adjusting now, just think of that. You have to take care of yourself so you can take care of them."

"I know, Jack. You're right." she said on a sigh.

"I love hearing that." he said with a grin that didn't go away when she punched his arm.

"You're a jerk but I love you any way." she told him.

"I love you, too, Sam." he said and pulled her in for a kiss.

They settled comfortably on the sofa, content just to be with the other and enjoying the solitude. Until the doorbell rang. Sam attempted to untangle herself from Jack's arms so she could stand up only to feel his hands push her back down, trying to keep her in place.

"Jack, I-" She stopped when she saw the determined scowl on her husband's face and rolled her eyes. She tried to cross her arms over her chest but realised her huge belly wouldn't allow for such a manoeuvre so she settled for glaring. She saw the mirth in his eyes but chose to remain silent, instead sending a glare to the back of his head.

"T, what's up?" Jack greeted the Jaffa as he opened the door. "What's all this stuff?"

Sam stood in time to see Teal'c enter carrying a tower of containers. Daniel was right behind him, suffering a similar fate and Sam tried not to laugh as she took in their equally disgruntled looks.

"Vala has been baking for the last two days." Daniel grumbled, sending a mock glare to the raven-haired alien standing behind him.

"Oh, stow it, Daniel." Vala said good-naturedly with a roll of her eyes. She was carrying a single container and grinned at Sam then back to Daniel. "You're just angry because I wouldn't give you a treat."

"It was just one cookie." the archaeologist mumbled as he started heading toward the kitchen.

"What was that, darling?" Vala inquired.

"Nothing."

"I thought so." Vala grinned again then turned toward Jack. "Now Jack, I want you to take this to the kitchen and I don't want you to peek inside."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack eagerly took the proffered receptacle and sniffed at it greedily, grinning wickedly.

"Don't even think about it, Jack O'Neill." Vala warned. "I know a cosy little planet where I could drop you off and no one would ever hear from you again."

Sam giggled as she watched the two stare each other down then snorted as Jack gulped and turned toward the kitchen, muttering something about crazy space pirates. Teal'c smiled and, with a slight bow, followed Jack out.

"Oh, I've missed you!" Vala squealed pulling her into a hug.

"Me, too."

"Oh, I forgot." Vala gasped and pulled back. "I have one more thing to retrieve from the car. Be back in a flash, Samantha." This was thrown over her shoulder and Sam could only blink and shake her head. Nothing ever seemed to slow that woman down. Sam decided to join the others in the kitchen, more than a little curious to know what was in all those containers. She walked in to see Jack staring at the round one he'd carried in, obviously wondering if it was worth suffering Vala's wrath. Sam cleared her throat and laughed when he jumped back a step, eyes darting about nervously.

"Relax, Jack. It's just me."

"I knew that." he scoffed.

"Sure ya did, Jack." Daniel smirked then came around the counter to hug Sam. "It's good to see you, Sam. I've missed you."

"Same here. It's strange not having you around." They hugged for another moment before pulling back. Sam felt tears in her eyes but brushed them away as she turned her attention on Teal'c and enveloped him in a similar embrace. "I've missed you, too, Teal'c."

"As have I, Samantha O'Neill."

"How are Rya'c, Kar'yn and Ishta?"

"They are well. Kar'yn is expecting another child soon."

"That's great." Sam was going to say more when something caught her eye. She turned just in time to see her husband trying to pry open the container. "Jack!"

He jumped and grinned at her sheepishly. Before he could make some kind of excuse, though, a familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

"Didn't any one ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Cassie!" Sam and Jack exclaimed at the same time. Sam waddled over to the girl and nearly crushed her in her enthusiasm. Pulling back, she eyed her with a creased brow. "I thought you said you couldn't get the time off. What are you doing here?"

"It was kind of last minute. I wasn't even sure I was going to be able to make it until last night. I was planning on driving over myself until I ran into Vala at the SGC. She insisted that we not tell you."

Sam looked up and playfully glared at her best friend and received a bright grin in response. Once again Sam found herself rolling her eyes as she pulled Cassie in for another hug. "How ever you got here, I'm glad you could make it. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. All of you." Cass said as she pulled back and smiled at the everyone.

Sam couldn't help the grin that lit her face as she took in the group around her. She had so much to be thankful for this year and now she could add one more thing to her list.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As with _SG-1_, I don't own _S__liders_, _Star Wars_, _Indiana Jones_ or _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Wait, do DVDs count? No? Okay then.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**21 November**

Sam followed Cassie and Vala into the finally completed nursery. It had taken them months but now Sam believed it was ready for the twins. It was perfect.

"This is so cute!" Cass gushed when she spotted two giant giraffes sitting in a corner.

"Vala bought those when she found out I was having twins." Sam grinned at her friend.

"Giraffes are very comforting." Vala said with a shrug and a smile.

Sam laughed as she remembered the time Daniel had tried to convince Vala to leave her own giraffe home before one of their missions. He'd ended up with a black eye after that confrontation. Sam sighed as she realised just how long ago that had been. So much had happened since. Breaking away from those thoughts, Sam turned her attention back to Cassie. She was oohing and aahing over every little detail and her enthusiasm reminded Sam of when the girl first came to Earth. Of how excited she'd been over everything back then. It was almost like she was that little girl again.

Sam turned to say something to Vala when she noticed the other woman standing quietly at one of the cribs, fingering a quilt. She wore a sad smile and Sam felt her heart tighten in sympathy. She knew how hard this was for her friend, what feelings her pregnancy brought up in Vala. The other woman wasn't petty enough to allow for such a thing to come between them, though. Sam knew Vala wanted her friends, her family, to be happy so she tried to hide her feelings whenever possible. But right now, Vala was unguarded and Sam knew she was thinking about Adria. Even after all this time, Sam realised Vala still struggled with the loss. Shortly after Adria ascended, Vala had confided in her that she wished her daughter had more time, that she could have had the opportunity to grow up like a normal child. Sam had done her best to console her but she didn't even want to think about what it would feel like to lose a child.

Vala must have felt her regard because she suddenly turned and their gazes met. Vala's hand tightened on the blanket for a moment and Sam gave her an understanding smile. Instead of hiding behind a big grin, as she would have only a couple of years ago, Vala smiled in gratitude.

"So, greens and yellows." Vala said in a cheery voice. "You're not going to give us one hint as to genders, eh?"

"Not a chance." Sam said, grinning.

"Not to worry, I already know. In fact, I've picked out the cutest outfits for the darlings."

"How could you possibly know?" Sam asked suspiciously. "Only Jack, Carolyn and I know and neither of them told you."

"Samantha, are you forgetting that I was once pregnant? Not to mention, my mother was a mid-wife. I know."

Sam shook her head and laughed at the twinkle in her friend's eye. Yep, she knew.

"Care sharing your knowledge with me?" Cassie asked with a grin. "I promise not to tell."

"Nope." Vala said emphatically. "You'll just have to wait like everyone else. I haven't even told Daniel. Speaking of which, maybe we should go check on the boys. It's awfully quiet down there."

They laughed as they left the room, Cassie continuing to plead with Vala. The light-hearted argument was de-railed when they heard raised voices coming from the living room. Sam took in the scene as the three women entered the room. Jack and Teal'c were standing at the DVD case, a pile of boxes at their feet. Daniel was sitting languidly in the recliner, smirking as his two friends argued.

"You know I hate sci-fi!" Jack yelled.

"If that is the case, O'Neill, then why do you have the complete collection of _Sliders_ on DVD?"

"Those are Sam's!"

"Sure, Jack." Daniel said with a roll of his eyes

"Why doesn't any one ever believe me?" Jack asked dejectedly as he sat on the love seat, arms over his chest.

"Probably because you are so transparent."

"Et tu, Cass?" Jack scowled at the smirk on her face then turned it on Sam and Vala who wore similar smiles.

"Just what are you arguing about, any way?" Vala asked as she moved into the room and settled herself on Daniel's lap. Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Vala's waist and kissed her neck, showing no sign of self-consciousness over the public display of affection.

"You know, Vala. There are plenty of seats for every one." Jack told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, Jack. And I have found a most comfortable one. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"We were attempting to come to an agreement over which film to watch, Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c answered before Jack had a chance.

"Oh, and which one did you choose, Muscles?"

"_Star Wars_." Daniel and Jack groaned in unison, making Sam laugh as she curled in next to Jack.

"I love _Star Wars_!" Cassie and Vala squealed at the same time.

"We know." came the synchronous reply from Sam, Jack and Daniel.

"All right, all of this simultaneous answering is becoming rather disconcerting. What did you want to watch, Jack?"

"_Indiana Jones_."

"Oh no, I don't like him."

"What!" This came from Sam, Jack and Cass. Daniel just laughed silently.

"Why is that so surprising? My Daniel is a far sexier and more intelligent archaeologist than Indy. Not to mention, I find his fear of snakes to be quite absurd. I mean, really. With his job, how can he be afraid of snakes? Considering-"

"Okay, okay." Jack put up a hand to interrupt her rant. "We get it. No _Indiana Jones_. Cass, do you have a suggestion?"

"How about _Pirates of the Caribbean_? I have all four movies in my bag."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Vala said with a grin.

Without giving the boys a chance to argue over her choice, Cass went to retrieve the DVDs while Sam and Vala gathered snacks. They heard grumbles from the living room but paid no attention. It was three against three but the men realised they were still out-numbered.

()()()()

Daniel lay in bed, listening to Vala's even breathing. She was curled up with her back to his chest and his arm around her waist. He loved the feel of her warm body against his, loved that she trusted him enough to hold her and keep her safe. What he didn't love was the fact he knew she was faking sleep and he wanted to know why. He knew she wouldn't tell him so he decided to speak up.

"Wanna talk about it?" He felt her stiffen just a little before relaxing again.

"Adria." she said after a long moment.

Daniel tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer, trying to offer what little comfort he could. He didn't say a word, allowing her the time to gather her thoughts.

"Every time I see how happy Samantha is, I get a little jealous. I realise how self-absorbed that sounds, but I can't seem to help it."

"It's not self-absorbed, Vala." he stated but she interrupted.

"Yes, it is. Worse than that, it's just plain mean. I love Samantha and I am truly happy for her. She is going to make a wonderful mother, better than I would have. I just...I wish..."

"You wish you would have been given the chance to try." he finished for her. He felt her nod and turned her toward him so he could look her in the eye. Placing a hand to her cheek, he wiped away a tear and kissed her forehead. "You're wrong, though. You would have made a great mother. Even after everything Adria did, you loved her. She was your daughter and you deserved a chance to show her that."

"I did love her." Vala admitted. "I wonder if she knew."

"I don't know, baby." he said and rubbed her back as she buried her face in his neck. She was asleep in a few moments and Daniel joined her in slumber shortly after, wondering if she'd ever get the chance to see what a wonderful mother she could be, given the opportunity.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**22 November**

It was early Thanksgiving morning and Vala and Cass were in the kitchen arguing over which stuffing recipe to use when Sam walked in. Vala turned toward her friend with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Samantha. Jack said you might sleep in this morning. I hope we didn't wake you."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Vala studied the other woman, looking for any signs of distress. Aside from looking exhausted, which was to be expected at this stage, Vala couldn't find anything wrong. Samantha could be stubborn but she was smart enough to tell them if anything was amiss. Even so, Vala decided to keep a close eye on her friend just in case. One never knew with pregnancy.

"So, what can I do to help?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Vala smiled and placed a bowl in front of her. "You can peel those potatoes. I hear you military types are quite good at it."

Vala heard Cassie snort next to her and turned her attention to the younger woman. She seemed a sight fidgety this morning. In fact, she'd seemed that way from the moment Vala ran into her at the SGC. She hadn't pried, though. When Cass was ready to talk, she would. Instead, Vala turned the conversation to baby names, tossing out male and female ones so Cassie wouldn't guess what Vala knew the twins were. She even threw in some ridiculous alien names and was rewarded with a few laughs. Smiling at the two women, Vala realised just how lucky she was and how much she had to be thankful for. She had a great job, a stable home. Friends and family she could count on. And Daniel. Her smile grew tender as she fingered the ring she wore around her neck. The one he'd given her in July. It was a promise from both of them. One day, when she was ready, they would get married. She wasn't quite there yet, but knew she felt closer to it every day. Yes, she had a lot to be thankful for.

()()()()

A few hours later Sam was sitting in the living room watching football with Jack and Daniel. She'd been kicked out of the kitchen because, apparently, her years on the military hadn't taught her how to properly peel a potato. Teal'c had been called in to replace her but she wasn't offended. She knew cooking was not one her skills and she was okay with it. She was a bit tired, any way, so she'd curled up on the sofa with her husband. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she was more than happy to relax a little. If only she could get these babies to stop kicking her.

"You okay?" she heard Jack whisper in her ear.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Just a few cramps. Nothing to worry over."

"You sure?"

Sam could see the worried look in his eyes and she smiled reassuringly up at him. "I'm sure. Believe me, I'd tell you if I thought something was wrong."

Jack stared at her for another moment before turning his attention back to the game. Sam smiled again at his concern then rubbed her belly, hoping to settle the twins as she dozed off.

()()()()

"I am _not_ naming my child Thora!"

"But it's a beautiful name, Jack." Vala whined.

"Yeah, for a little grey guy...er, gal." Jack said crabbily. "Not gonna happen. And before you even go there, Loki is out, too."

"Oh, pooh. You're no fun. One little clone and you act like it's the end of the world."

Cassie laughed as she entered the dining room, carrying the container Jack had tried so hard to spy into the day before. Watching Jack and Vala argue was like being a spectator at a ping pong match sometimes. Setting the tray down and taking a seat, her gaze shifted to Daniel and Teal'c. They were discussing the history of the wishbone tradition and she giggled at the serious expressions on their faces. Looking up, she saw that Sam wore a similar smile and they rolled their eyes in understanding. They may all be insane, but they were her family and she was honoured to call them such. And, to that end, she felt it only right that they be the first to share her news. She waited for a lull in conversation before speaking.

"I've got pie!" she announced and grinned when all eyes turned toward her. She lifted the lid of the container with a flourish.

"Pie!" Jack exclaimed and nearly pounced on the dessert.

"Yes, but first I have a bit of an announcement."

"Aw, hell." Jack said dejectedly. "Last time someone said that, I missed out on pie. It was eaten by a certain space pirate."

"First of all, you're the one who opened his big mouth about retiring that day." Vala said as she ticked items off with her fingers. "Second, I didn't actually eat all the pie. It was a joke. And third, this pie was baked by that certain space pirate so I think I can be forgiven."

"Only if there's cake, too." Jack told her.

"Of course there is. Jell-O, too."

"I'll tell you, Danny, it I wasn't already married-"

"Well, you are." Sam interrupted. "And I believe Cass said she had an announcement to make."

"Thanks, Sam." Cassie said with a shake of her head. "As I was saying, I want to tell you guys something. Other than being here with you guys, there is a reason I came to Colorado, a reason I was at the SGC. I was offered a position on Carolyn's staff and I accepted."

"You'll be working at the SGC?" Jack asked in shock.

"You're moving back to Colorado Springs?" This from Sam.

"Yes and yes."

"That's fantastic!" Sam said and tried to stand but Cassie waved her off. Instead, she walked over to the older woman and hugged her. When she pulled back, she saw tears in Sam's eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

"As am I, Cassandra Fraiser." Teal'c put in, enveloping her in an embrace.

She was passed from person to person as they all shared their congratulations and Cassie felt tears in her own eyes. She was proud of herself. She'd gotten the job she'd always wanted and she'd done it herself. As she pulled back from Jack, she swore she saw his eyes moisten but he quickly straightened and cleared his throat, making her almost believe she'd imagined it. Almost.

"Okay, enough theatrics." he said gruffly. "Time for pie."

"Yes, Jack." Vala said and prepared to cut the dessert when her head suddenly snapped up at Sam's barely discernible grunt. "Samantha?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked shakily.

"Did your-"

"Yep." Sam answered before Vala could finish.

Placing the knife down, Vala quickly moved to Sam's side.

"What?" Daniel asked, clueless.

"I think her water broke." Cass answered, wide-eyed.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**22 November**

"Sam?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Labour?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Now?"

"Jack!"

"Okay, okay. Let's...let's..."

"Jack, you go get Sam's bag." Cassie said, taking charge. "Daniel and Teal'c, help her to the car. Vala, call Carolyn. I'll go with the guys in case Sam needs me."

And in perfect military fashion, everyone followed orders. Within a couple of minutes, Sam was in the back seat of the car with Cassie and Jack was at the wheel. Vala, Daniel and Teal'c followed behind and they all drove off for the SGC. Cassie took Sam's hand.

"Are you having contractions?" Cass asked.

"I've been having cramps all day. Or what I thought were cramps. But I guess now I'd call them contractions."

"Sometimes early labour contractions can feel like cramps. How often are you having them?"

"Not very. No closer than half-hour intervals."

"Good, that means you're still in the first stage. It'll give us plenty of time to get to the SGC and Jack won't have to deliver the twins on the side of the road."

"What!" came the incredulous voice from the front seat. "Danny's the resident baby deliverer, not me. And what about you? You're the doc. Don't tell me all that schooling was wasted."

"I was only joking, Jack. Just keep your attention on the road or we may indeed be delivering them here."

"Yes, Doctor Fraiser."

Cassie smiled at the use of her title then turned back to Sam. "Just hold my hand and squeeze if you have a contraction." Sam nodded and smiled.

The rest of the trip to the SGC was uneventful. Or, at least as uneventful as it can be when you have a woman in labour in the back seat. When they got to the mountain, Caro and Cam were waiting outside the tunnel with a wheelchair. They hurried inside and to the infirmary. When the group reached level 21, Caro stopped.

"Okay, anyone who is not the father or doesn't have a medical degree, from this planet, sit in the waiting area. Cass, Jack, come with me."

"Me?" Cassie asked, shocked.

"The SGC has only a skeleton crew so I'm going to need your help. I assume you sighed all of you paperwork yesterday."

"Uh, yes, ma'am."

"Then consider this your first day on duty." Without waiting for an answer, Carolyn wheeled Sam into the infirmary. Cassie stood slack-jawed for a moment before she felt a tug on her arm.

"C'mon, Cass." Jack said. "You're the one who wanted to be a doctor."

Cassie was still wide-eyed as she entered the infirmary. Never in a million years had she thought she'd be the one responsible for delivering Sam's children. Oh, boy.

()()()()

"So, how long do you think this is gonna take?" Cam asked as he perched himself on a chair in the waiting area.

"Why, Cameron?" Vala asked with a lift of her brow. "You anxious to get back to dinner with the general?"

"Funny. No, I'm just wondering. I've heard it could take hours with the first one. And twins...well..." Cam shook his head.

"That's sometimes true. I've seen labour last any where from minutes to hours to days."

"Days!?"

"Yes, Cameron, days. That's why they call it "labour". To answer your earlier question, though, they'll come when they come and not a moment sooner. Just sit back, relax and think about all of the ways you're going to spoil the little darlings."

Cam only snorted without answering. "So...coffee?"

Daniel and Vala nodded as Cam stood.

"I shall assist you, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c stood also and the men left the room.

"He's worried." Daniel said as soon as they were gone. Vala could only nod. "So are you."

"And you're not?" she nearly yelled but felt guilty the moment the words left her mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just...It's too early."

"Women deliver early all the time, honey. Especially with multiples. And she has two of the best doctors on this planet, and quite a few others, with her right now. She's going to be fine and so are the babies."

"I hope so." Vala leant into Daniel when his arm came around her shoulders. "I should have seen it, should have known something was wrong."

"Vala, you're not psychic. Even Sam didn't know anything was wrong."

"Yes, but I've seen enough pregnancies to know the signs. I just wasn't paying attention."

"Listen to me." Daniel said forcefully and turned her to face him. "This is _not_ your fault. As you said, babies come when they come. There's not much we can do but make sure they have the proper care. We just have to trust Carolyn and Cassie to do their jobs. Okay?"

"Okay." Vala said on a sigh and put her head back on his shoulder. She knew he was right. But knowing something and believing it were two different things. She was working on that though.

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**22 November**

Cam was pacing...again. It seemed like he'd been at it for hours. In fact, he _had_ been at it for hours. Six, to be exact. That's how long Sam had been in labour. Was it really supposed to take this long?

"Sit down, Cameron. You're making me nervous."

Cam sent a glare toward Vala but halted his steps. He refused to sit, though. He was too jittery for that. There wasn't much he hated more than waiting with nothing to keep him occupied. It made him feel useless. He remembered exactly what it was like to have no control over a situation and he hated the feeling. But at the same time, he knew there was nothing he could do except wait. Didn't mean he had to like it, though. Without realising it, Cam started pacing once more.

"Cameron!" Vala yelled but he paid her no mind. "Oh, for goodness sakes! Muscles, would you be so kind as to sit on the man or something?"

Teal'c only had time to raise an eyebrow when they heard a wail echo through the room then Jack popped his head out with a grin lighting his face.

"Baby number one is here." he said quickly then went back into the room.

"Still not telling us the genders." Daniel grumbled but wore a grin almost as big as Jack's.

"So, how long before the second one is born?" Cam wondered aloud.

"That depends." Vala said with a smirk. "Could be minutes, could be hours. Depends on the baby."

"Hours!"

"Don't worry, Cameron. I'm sure it won't take that long."

"I hope not." he groaned. Cam could see Vala and Daniel laughing at him but the glare he sent their way only seemed to intensify their mirth. More to annoy them than for any real need to keep moving, Cam began to pace again. He only grinned as Vala groaned. His pacing stopped abruptly eleven minutes later when they heard another wail.

"It's about bloody time." Vala said with avidity.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered.

A short time later, Cassie stepped out, wearing a huge grin on her face. "Both babies are healthy and Sam is doing great."

"When can we see them?" Daniel asked, standing.

"Soon. We're just getting them settled. I'll let you know." With that, she returned to the delivery room, leaving behind a group of hysterically happy people. Daniel grabbed Vala's hand and they shared a smile. Teal'c sat placidly in his seat, a small smile gracing his features. And Cam finally sat down, no longer feeling the need to move.

()()()()

Sam sat up in her bed, holding a tiny pink baby securely to herself as she watched Jack. He was sitting in a chair next to her, holding another tiny pink baby. The smiles they shared were full of pride, joy and contentment. It felt so surreal to finally be able to see and tough her children. Suddenly she was a mother, responsible for two new lives. She'd never really pictured herself with a family. The military and science were her life. Now she couldn't imagine her life without Jack and the twins. Or the rest of her rag-tag bunch, she thought as her friends started piling into the room. It was like watching a group of caged animals being set free. She giggled a little as she realised there was not a more apt description for her tribe. She looked down as the baby in her arms stirred a little and smiled gently.

"They are gorgeous, Samantha." Vala said quietly as she moved closer to the bed, sending a longing look toward the baby in her arms. "May I?"

"Sure." Sam said and held the child out to her best friend. It was worth letting go to see the glee on Vala's face as she cooed to the infant

"Hello, darling. I'm your Auntie Vala and I am going to spoil you rotten."

Sam grinned because she had not doubt as to the truth of those words. He gaze then travelled to Teal'c who had taken up vigil next to Jack. The big Jaffa smiled tenderly at the baby in his arms and turned toward her.

"You have done well, Samantha O'Neill." he said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Teal'c." Sam answered in all seriousness and watched as Jack reluctantly handed the infant to the Jaffa. It brought tears to her eyes to see her child cradled so lovingly in the large hands.

"So, you got names for our newest band members?" Cam asked from his position next to Teal'c.

"Actually, we do." Sam told him with a smile. "Jack, you wanna tell them?"

"Huh?" Jack said, breaking off his steady watch of the twins. He smiled back at Sam but his gaze still kept darting back and forth between Vala, Daniel and Cass surrounding one and Teal'c, Cam and Caro gathering around the other. "Oh, yeah. Vala, you've got Ella Grace O'Neill and T, you're holding Ava Joy O'Neill. That one was mine." He smiled proudly at that and everyone laughed a little.

Sam watched on as the babies were traded off, albeit, reluctantly and the group came together in the centre of the room. No one said much for a while until Daniel spoke up.

"Well, Ella and Ava, welcome to the family. And good luck. You're gonna need it."

The room filled with laughter once more and Sam felt tears in her eyes again. Her gaze stopped on everyone in the room and she realised how lucky she was to call these people family. And how proud that made her. She couldn't have asked for a better group and now she had two more people to add to her list of things to be thankful for.

* * *

**A/N 1: **Yes, djenie, you got it right.

**A/N 2: **As they say, that's all she wrote. I hope you enjoyed this one and please don't forget to review.


End file.
